Cheater, Cheater
by narutoscocofox
Summary: Allen thinks his brother is cheating on him with Gilbert, what does he do? Does Allen get revenge? If he does, at what cost? (2P! Mattie x Allen) There is character death DX


**I know this is something different from what I normally write, but this is for my English Lit class XD If you want the alternate ending, I'll post that up... but basically it ends the same xD -shot dead-**

**Warning: Character Death, No lemons (/awwwws\\), gore**

* * *

Thoughts crossed the mind of a teen as he made dinner. _What if he is cheating on me? What if he is dating that no good, stupid freggin' Gilbert! Ugh! He better not be, Mattie is mine…and mine alone. _The male chuckled before he licked his lips. A small glint in his eyes shows brightly as he chuckled sadistically. "Mattie!" He sang out happily as he cooked steak (Tofu steak for himself). Setting up the table, the red haired male took time to finish dinner, take a shower, and change. All the while the song, "Secret" by The Pierces, played in his head as he sang. _"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save; better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave, if I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_ After he got dressed, the male sat on the couch as he waited for his lover to come home. When the door opened, the male smiled with a mixture of sadism and happiness. "Welcome home, my dear brother, MY Mattie." He said happily before hopping up and pecking his twin brother on the lips. This horrific tale will send shivers down your spine as you read about the betrayal of deception, the agony of not having something you desire, and the monopolizing feelings of love.

The morning before the tragic incident, thee male could hear his brother tell him something that resembled to 'I'm home, Allen.' The two shared a kiss as they ate dinner. The brothers talked about everything and nothing at the same time, yet all the while Allen just thought about he wanted to make his brother, Matt, repent for what he did. After Matt fell asleep, Allen went to his lovers phone and saw that he was calling the person in question, Gilbert, and texting **far** too much than the two of them ever did. Allen waited until Matt left the next morning before he went to his friend's house. The two of them talked about their relationship problems. "Ollie… My friend, I think Mattie is cheating on me with that stupid Gilbert!" He cried angrily as Allen looked at his friend for answers. Ollie, Oliver, just nodded eagerly and demanded that they were cheating on Allen. Oliver gave his buddy a vile of potion. Allen could hear that it was a sort of potion. The two hugged each other and said their goodbyes, but all Allen could think about is the **_perfect_** revenge he could muster up for his lover.

Knowing all of this, Allen continued to sing the song happily, his head moving in awkward mannerisms while he strode to meet the next person. It only took about twenty minutes to get to the house, but along the way he went to stop by a store to buy a skill saw, an apron, goggles, a body bag, and a duffle bag. Taking the things he bought, the male skipped merrily down to the house. Knocking on the door, an albino opened the door too quickly and was pushed back rather forcibly. The albino tried to scream, but Allen's hand caught the lips before any noise was made. "You'll regret making fun of me, you stupid bastard! Mattie is **MINE!**" Allen giggled happily, his eyes gleaming, before tying up the albino and stuffing the other's mouth with a gag. "Gilbert, You. Will. Pay." He said casually. Allen pulled out the saw and started it up, enjoying the reeving noises it made. "Hehe." He giggled once more, licking his lips. The red haired male slowly let the power tool slice through Gilbert's shoulder, smirking and enjoying the muffled cries of agony and the sweet blood that splattered against Allen's body. He laughed while he saw the ligaments; bones, veins, and everything else tear apart easily. "OH! I forgot to put on my apron, hehe, and silly me!" Allen giggled, licking up the blood that was on his lips. He let the saw chew the body to blocks before he stuffed the body pieces into the body bag, relishing the blood and guts that slipped through his boney fingers like Jell-O. _"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save; better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." _Allen sang as he skipped all the way to his house.

After slaughtering the poor soul, Allen took time to prepare the dinner. Even though Allen hated meat, he would make an exception for this. The male ground up the body parts happily, still trying to decide what he should make for dinner for his beloved Mattie. After a while he chose to make meatloaf, and he giggled about how he would trickle blood as the ketchup. Allen cut up the intestines and brain before smashing it with potatoes. He sliced the heart into bit sized pieces as he started to make a cake, singing his song all the while. After the cake was frosted, Allen skipped around and made some gravy from scratch- using some skin as extra. Allen smirked as he mashed the potatoes with the other things in the mix. He took at shower and changed clothes, the song kept replaying in his mind as he hummed to it. "Mattie! I can't wait until you get home and eat my delicious foo- oops! I almost forgot! I need to put the 'special ingredient' with the food." He smirked as he trotted downstairs to get to the food. Sprinkling the potion in with the food, Allen giggled happily, "Oh where, Oh where, can my lovely Mattie be~?" He sang possessively. Allen knew after his brother-turned-lover ate his **_delicious _**food, that Mattie would **never** leave him again.

In the end, Allen waited for his brother to come home. He sighed happily when he saw the car pull in the driveway. When Mattie walked inside, Allen kissed his brother on the lips lightly, hugging him tightly. They had a small conversation about what they should do, but Allen had convinced Mattie to go ahead to eat before it got unbearably cold. The two of them ate happily, well Mattie did, and Allen just pretended to eat. He heard Mattie say something like, 'God, baby, what type of meat is this?! This is soooooo delicious! I want you to cook this for me.' Allen just smirked at the comment and nodded. "Well, I don't think I can **_ACTUALLY _**cook it for you, because it was only for today. The type of meat? It's… That lover of yours, Gilbert!" He smiled seductively and sadistically. He relished the gagging noises from his twin brother. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? Even Oliver told me that you were cheating on me with him." He smoothly sauntered over to his brother and sat in his lap. "Oh, you're not eating? But what about **ALL** the food I made for you, baby?" Allen forced Mattie's mouth to open before he started to stuff the other's face with the poison laced food. His brother's body started to shut down soon after. Allen started laughing demonically, loving how his brother slumped up against him. "Y'know, Oliver gave me a paralysis poison so I can live with you forever." He sang happily as he walked upstairs, carrying his older brother like a princess. Laying his brother on the bed, Allen curled up next to him and wrapped their arms around each other. Allen sighed in content while his brother tried to get away, but it failed instantly. Allen was about to fall asleep until his friend, Oliver, came walking into the room lazily with a creepy smile. Allen felt his body turn cold from what he learned next. Oliver spoke slowly, "Do you remember when I told you that Mattie was cheating on you with Gilbert? Well… Mattie wasn't cheating on you with him; he was cheating on you with... ME!" Oliver giggled happily, feeling accomplished at the distraught face Allen made. When you honestly let the greed come over you for your partner, then you won't actually see who's your true friends and who is using you, so be careful when you take advice from them. You may soon regret that decision.


End file.
